Sound generating devices have been incorporated into traditional paper greeting cards to increase entertainment value and emotional impact. In some forms, a talking or musical greeting card looks just like a conventional greeting card, except that it includes a hidden sound module with a pre-recorded sound track. Opening the greeting card will automatically turn on or close a switch so that the sound module will play the pre-stored music or dialog and closing the greeting card will automatically open the switch and stop the play of the music or dialog.